A Happy Little Memory
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Shalimar looks back at a happy day in her childhood. Please R & R


Disclaimer: I still don't own mutant x so until I do please don't sue me.

Ok this is just my take on a happy memory from Shalimar's childhood. I apologise if I've gotten any of Shalimar's history wrong as most of it is just guess work. Please review as I might write one from her mother's pov if everyone likes this one. Oh and if anyone knows Shalimar's mothers name could they let me know. I don't think it was mentioned in the show but im not sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A Happy Little Memory**

Shalimar looked at the little photograph she kept hidden in her diary. It was the last picture that had been taken of her with her parents before she came into her powers.

She'd never forgotten that day, just before her 10th birthday. They were going to spend the day together, just the three of them. Her dad had even taken the day off work, something he very rarely did.

They were going shopping and they'd promised to take her to the fun fair if she behaved. She was sitting on her bed watching her mother in the mirror as she brushed her blonde ringlets. She liked it when her mum brushed her hair like this, it made her feel safe.

She was looking forward to this day even more than her birthday, maybe because her dad would be away then. He had to go away a lot for work.

"When are we going mum?" the little girl asked impatiently.

"As soon as you're dad's ready sweetheart." She smiled at her daughter as she finished brushing her curls.

Outside the door Nicholas Fox was listening to his wife and daughter talking. They'd been so lucky with their little Shalimar. She'd been a perfect baby, she hardly ever cried and she was always smiling so it had been a great shock when she got ill.

She was 5 years old and at first they thought she'd just gotten a cold like every other 5 year old. But as the months passed she didn't get any better. In fact she was only getting worse. Then after 3 months they got the news they had been dreading. Their little girl was dying.

That was when they heard about Genomex. It had cost them all of their savings to pay for her treatment but at least their little Shalimar was going to be all right.

"Did I hear my little Shalimar ask when we're going?" he walked over and sat beside his daughter.

"Hi daddy" Shalimar threw her arms around her fathers neck and kissed his cheek. 30 minutes later and the Fox family were pulling up outside Shalimar's favourite shop. It was the biggest toy shop in town. The little girl's eyes lit up when she saw the teddy bears in the window. She couldn't wait to go inside; her parents were going to let her choose any teddy bear she wanted for her birthday.

It didn't take her long to find the one she wanted; it was a big cuddly tiger. She liked cats a lot especially tigers. Sometimes she even wished she could be a cat.

After their trip to the toy shop they all went to a park so Shalimar could play and they could have some lunch. Shalimar liked being outside and she always seemed to have boundless amounts of energy.

"Dad can we go to the fair now?" Shalimar asked eagerly.

"Hmm. I don't know. What do you think?" he asked his wife with a smile.

"Well I suppose so" Shalimar hugged her mother as she laughed at the look of joy on her little girls face.

The fair was like nothing Shalimar had ever seen before. There were lights and loud noises everywhere. They went on the dodgems, the big wheel, the waltzers and a rollercoaster together then her father won her a teddy bear with a big red heart on its tummy.

After they'd gone on almost every ride at the fair it was starting to get late and even though Shalimar protested that she wasn't tired they decided to go home. Shalimar fell asleep in the car cuddling her new toys.

As Nicholas carried his daughter upstairs and tucked her into bed he kissed her forehead gently.

"Goodnight my little Shalimar. I hope you always stay so perfect."

Shalimar was still looking at the little picture that had been taken at the fair. Three weeks after that day her powers had kicked in and everything had changed. She smiled as she put the little photograph back in her diary right next to her picture of a certain tall good looking elemental that she was about to beat in the dojo.


End file.
